Slaughter
by emeralddusk
Summary: The cast of So Random! is locked in a slaughter house for the night.  Warning: graphic violence towards animals and gory images.


Slaughter

The animals hollered and cried as they were pushed towards that terrifying room. Inside, cows were pulled by conveyor belt into a machine that would take their lives away. Other animals dangled by their legs, being slammed into cold, blood-stained metal walls as they were lowered into cold, dark chambers made of lifeless steel. The tortured "moo's" were heard throughout the area, but the cruel humans would not relent.

Sonny held her mouth as the grizzly images continued to show on the television screen atop a green metal wheeler. _This is horrible, _the thirteen-year-old thought.

"This is how the animals used to make hamburgers, steaks, and other foods are killed," informed a man's voice over.

Five years later, the date of October 30th, Sonny, Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady sat on the couch in Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. The sky outside was covered with black clouds, which unleashed rain onto the cool ground below. Lightning flashed.

"I am so bored," Zora complained. "What are we waiting for, anyway?"

"Mr. Condor said he wanted to see us about something," Sonny replied.

The door slid open, and Mr. Condor walked in. "Hello, everyone," he greeted the So Random! cast. "I called you all here for a special on-location episode."

"Sounds great," replied Tawni, her growing excitement. "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out," answered Mr. Condor. "Trust me, it'll be just like another episode."

The studio's limo drove the Zora and the four teens to a building outside of town. It was a large, white building with absolutely no windows, and a large tower belching out smoke into the sky.

"Where are we?" asked Sonny, growing confused.

"The location of today's episode," answered the driver. "The cameramen are already inside."

"Thanks," replied Nico.

The teens exited the black limousine, and walked inside the building. The gray walls were naked save some grime and what appeared to be dried blood. The floor tiles were coated with dirt, and the entire building was lit by dim, blinking florescent lights.

"There's no one here," exclaimed Sonny. "What is this place, anyway?"

"I think I saw this kinda place in a video in health class once," replied Zora. "It looks like...a slaughter house."

The graphic images returned to Sonny's mind: the bleeding, dying cows crying for their lives, trying to escape their torturers. The hollering and the clanging and grinding of the machines. Sonny gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Tawni.

"...Nothing," Sonny answered. "Let's just...get outta here."

"This is nuts," declared Grady.

The group walked towards the exit. Tawni tried to turn the knob, but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked," said the blond.

"Mr. Condor!" called Sonny. "Hello!" The teen pounded on the cold, steel door.

"Let us out!" Tawni yelled. "What is this?"

"Sonny, are you okay?" asked Zora, feeling concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, just a-a little lightheaded," Sonny answered, hiding her true feelings.

"Well, there has to be another way out of this place," said Nico. "Let's look for another door."

The gang split into two groups: boys in one, girls in the other. As they went deeper into the building, a hideous stench entered their nostrils.

"Oh, that's horrible," exclaimed Tawni. "That smells like crap."

"And blood," added Sonny. A vile smell hit her nose. "And...oh, I don't know what that is. Zora, are you okay?"

"Better off than that thing," answered the girl, pointing to the remains of a black angus: the animal's fur was black, covered with layers of dirt and mug, and matted heavily. The animal's flesh was rotting, and, in some areas, blood-stained bones were exposed.

Sonny held her mouth, feeling vomit seeping out of her throat.

The three covered half of their faces, trying to block out the nightmarish image next to them, and continued walking.

"What time is it?" Nico asked, his legs growing tired.

"It's about nine o'clock," replied Grady. "We've been walking for hours. This is like walking through a sewer."

"I'd call that an understatement," said Nico. "Oh!"

"What is it...oh!" called Grady, seeing a pile of red, raw meat corroding on the floor in front of them.

White maggots and other insects were swarmed on the putrid flesh, sinking their tiny teeth into its slimy exteriors, and consuming it.

Grady bent down, and wretched on the floor, unable to handle what he was seeing.

"Let's find the girls," declared Nico, helping his friend turn away. The two then went in the other direction.

Nico could vaguely hear the grinding of heavy machinery, but had more important things occupying his mind.


End file.
